My sweet mongoose buddy
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: Vinnie decides to take Sunil to the top of the LPS building and things start to heat up between them.


**First ever LPS NSFW made by me so, no flames please. **

"So Sunil uhh what do you think of that moon?" Vinnie asked.

Vinnie and Sunil were sitting ontop of the LPS building admiring the beautiful night.

"It is very unique and intriguing." Sunil replied.

"Not as intriguing as you." Vinnie thought.

"So, if I may ask, why did you insist me on coming out here at night?" Sunil asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Vinnie said.

"But we do all the time, at the pet shop." Sunil said.

"I know, I mean just you and me...alone...together." Vinnie said.

Sunil gets up and said, "No, Vinnie, we can not love each other. It is weird and it's wrong. Plus, what will our friends say, especially Blythe?"

"We'll keep it a secret, no one else will know but us." Vinnie said.

"But it still sounds very awkward to love someone who is the same gender as me." Sunil said.

"Don't think of it as that, think of it as us...being more than best friends." Vinnie said.

Sunil sits back down and said, "Alright but...how will this work out?"

"Well...we can start by holding hands." Vinnie said then held Sunil's paw.

"Uh...okay." Sunil said while blushing.

"Or...we can hug." Vinnie said then hugged him.

Sunil started sweating, awkwardly hugged him back then found the hug to be nice and enjoyable.

Vinnie broke the hug and said, "And last...we can also...kiss."

"Kiss? As in, our lips will be touching?" Sunil asked.

"You could say that." Vinnie said.

"No, I won't do it. It is too much for me." Sunil said.

"Oh come on Sunil, a kiss isn't so bad." Vinnie said.

"How would you know? You have never even kissed a girl." Sunil said.

"...You're right...I haven't. But that's why I wanna to give it a try. Just to know what it feels like." Vinnie said.

"...Just this once okay?" Sunil said.

"Right, just this once..." Vinnie replied.

Sunil hesitantly moved his face closer to Vinnie, and Vinnie instantly kissed him. Sunil blushed deeply red and Vinnie blushed regularly at this. Sunil wanted to let go but this action made him want to keep going so he kissed him back which shocked Vinnie but the shock went away.

Sunil decided to take it further by wrapping his arms around Vinnie which made him wrap his arms around his hips and bringing them closer. And they continued this for a long time until Sunil felt something warm under his leg.

Sunil broke the kiss, looked down and said, "Vinnie, what is that?

Vinnie looked down saw his geckohood and said, "Oh hehe, that's nothing Sunster!"

"Is that your...uh...what is that word again uh...oh right, penis. Not one but TWO?!" Sunil said.

Vinnie sighed and said, "Yes, yes it is."

"And don't you have...stick it inside someone?" Sunil asked.

"Okay, how do you know all this?" Vinnie asked.

"I use to watch the animal channel with my owners and moongooses do this particular stuff sometimes."

"They would make you WATCH THAT?!" Vinnie asked.

"Only to learn about the ways of life." Sunil said.

"Oooookay, so uhh...do you maybe want to...you know...try it?" Vinnie asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know." Sunil said.

"Awww come on, it'll easy and safe like that kiss." Vinnie said.

"...Are you sure?" Sunil asked.

"Totally positive." Vinnie said.

"Alright...but you lead...I'm too afraid to be dominate one." Sunil said.

"It's alright buddy, I understand." Vinnie said, then he gently pushed Sunil down and positioned himself.

"So, are you going to put both of your penises inside me?" Sunil asked.

"Nah, just one of them...if that's okay with you." Vinnie said.

"I would prefer one." Sunil said.

"Okay well...here goes nothing." Vinnie said as he penetrated himself inside Sunil.

Sunil gasped and said, "Wow, that feels...strangely good."

"I knew you'd like this." Vinnie said then slowly began to hump.

"Oooo, that feels good...can you go a little faster?" Sunil asked.

Vinnie grinned and humped a little which made him moan a little.

"Yeah, like that. Oh yeah, Mm-hmm!" Sunil said.

Vinnie smiled that his best friend was enjoying this and began to hump faster and harder.

"Oh yeah...! Oh yeah...! Yeah, that feels really good...!" Sunil moaned.

"Yeah...it sure does." Vinnie panted.

"Go harder Vinnie..." Sunil said.

"Okay..." Vinnie humped harder and harder.

"Yes...! Yes...! Oh my God Vinnie...! Yes...!" Sunil moaned but louder.

"Oh God Sunil...this feels amazing!" Vinnie said.

"Uh-huh...! Haa...! Haaaa...!" Sunil moaned loudly.

"Ahh man Sunil...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Before he could say it, he ejaculated inside Sunil. He released his thing from Sunil and layed on his chest.

"I told you...it would be easy...and safe." Vinnie panted.

"Yes, you were right...I love you Vinnie." Sunil said.

"I love...you too man." Vinnie said then instantly kissed him and Sunil kissed him back.

Little did they know that russell was watching them for some time and was really happy.

"Oh my God, they did it! They actually did it! Eeeeeee! I have got to Minka about this. Then she make some artwork about it!" Russell said with glee.


End file.
